Nightmare Shift
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Four homicidal animatronics VS one paranoid teenage girl; the odds aren't in her favor; needless to say that Tori is scared out of her wits, will she make it through the night shift? Obviously a Victorious/Five Night's At Freddy's Crossover.
1. 12: 00 AM

_**Title:** **Nightmare Shift**_

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny**_

 _ **Summary: Four homicidal animatronics VS one paranoid teenage girl; the odds aren't in her favor; needless to say that Tori is scared out of her wits, will she make it through the night shift? Obviously a Victorious/Five Night's At Freddy's** **C**_ _ **ossover.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly in this universe I don't own the rights to Victorious or the game Five Night At Freddy's the credits goes to**_ _ **Dan Schneider**_ _ **and**_ _ **Scott Cawthon**_ _ **respectively.**_

 _ **Author Notes: I know there are already many parodies, crossover, etc concerning the game and I just couldn't resist to write my own version of it, so you can blame that after playing the game for hours on end... Within a little room... At night... In the dark... I'll tell you, the paranoia is INTENSE.**_

 _ **But only those who HAVE already played the game would understand what I'm talking about.**_

 _ **Anyways this fic is "sort of" based on true events since I'll be using Tori as a means to an end; meaning that whatever stuff she says or does are based on me and my anxiety taking it's toll as the game progressed.**_

 _ **Also, you may be wondering why I choose TORI to be the night guard instead of Jade?, I guess you all gonna have to read to find out, Umm?**_

 _ **Speaking of Jade... Don't worry, eventually she'll make her appearance, every Victoriously fic I write has her in it so I'm certainly not gonna stop putting her in my work.**_

 _ **I just figured this would be the perfect chance to write for Tori as a primary character since in all my fics usually I give Jade the spotlight.**_

 _ **Also if you notice the name of the fic it's based on StakeTheHeart's fic of the same name which also was a crossover between Vic and FNAF which served as an inspiration to my story, I already ask for permission to borrow the title and the author knows this is NOT a rip off since the plot is way different.**_

 _ **Well... Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **12: 00 AM**

" _Hello?"_

 _"Hey"_ Tori replied.

 _"Hello hello?"_

"Oh right, it's a recording" She said to herself with a sad sigh, for someone who was more of a people's person; Tori found it a bit bitter to have the misfortune to work alone.

 _"Well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice._ "

Tori sat on the chair, a fresh cup off hot chocolate in her hard "I wouldn't say a poor career choice" She muttered "More along the lines of... Ok fine it _**is**_ a poor career choice"

The Half-Latina was wearing a night guard's uniform, a pair of dark blue pants, a blue long sleeves shirt, a dark coat and a police hat the resembled her father's, her wardrobe seemed to be worn out which made the teen came to the conclusion that others _had_ used this same outfit before she took this dead end job.

It was a disgusting/disturbing thought.

"Dad must feel _**so**_ proud" She said sardonically.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

 _"Magical? Riiiiiiiiight"_ Tori thought to herself sarcastically, the smirked afterwards, believing that Jade probably would be proud of her sarcasm, oh how she missed her girlfriend, she wished they didn't have to stay the summer apart but the Goth had been forced to visit her mother on New York while her parents decided that it was time for her to learn the value of a dollar.

... And sadly, _this_ was the only job she could get without the need of "real life experience" since just about anyone could do this.

 _"Trina should have applied"_ Tori thought _"Then again, knowing her she would find a way to blow it."_

While the tanned teenager was in her own deep train of thoughts, the recording of the phone guy... Mike Schmidt, she recalled was his name kept going, it wasn't until a particular event was mentioned that Tori started to pay attention again.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

 _ **"BITE?!"**_ She bellowed _**"WHAT BITE?"**_

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"Yeah no kidding! I wonder **_WHY_**?!"Tori yelled anxiously "Oh _please_ , Tell me your joking! _**TELL ME YOUR JOKING!"**_

 _"But hey, first day should be a breeze."_ Mike continued, ignoring her request, forgetting that it was a recording and not the actual guy speaking to her _"I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"NO! Not good night!" Tori got off the chair and made a mad dash towards the phone, her drink getting discarded as it dropped to the dirty floor.

Tori quickly tried to dial the number of the manager and if that didn't work she could try to reach Mike, unfortunately she only receive the unmistakable sound of a dead line.

 _"Oh..._ ** _So_** _not a good sign"_

She dejectedly set the phone back in it's place, after that she took her seat, noticing that her hot chocolate was all over the place.

"Aw man" She muttered "This night just keeps getting better and better"

The tanned teenager began to clean up the mess with a few napkins, she didn't notice that in the security iPad; the three main animatronics were standing still, one turned his head around, the purple rabbit looked straight at the camera, the light went out for about a second or two and when it came back, two of the animatronics were gone.

Only the bear still remained.

Tori obliviously continued in her task "I'm gonna need a towel" She stood up, walking out of the office.

"Mike probably was playing a cruel joke on me by telling me about the bite" She said to herself, desperate to believe of anything _but_ that the animatronics were alive. "What a jerk"

The young woman made it to the restrooms and back without a hitch, or so she thought, Tori was so clueless that she didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes following her every movement.

Bonnie hissed as he followed the unsuspecting teenager, close enough to make it's move but far enough to not be seen.

Once Tori re-entered the office, she noticed the iPad the camera was giving her a view of the restroom she had been in just a few seconds ago "Huh... I could have _sworn_ I left it monitoring the party hall, Umm... It must be a glitche in the system or something"

the teen was unaware that Bonnie was right behind her; ready to strike down on her latest pray but almost as if it was perfect timing, the Half-Latina began to shudder.

"Did it just get cold in here?" So without looking away from the security screen, Tori pushed the big red button quickly closing the door on the right moment; oblivious of how _**close**_ she was to losing her life.

On the other side of the door, the purple bunny's jaw dropped, he had been mere inches from the girl, only to be stopped by sheer dumb luck on the new night guard's part.

For a few seconds the animatronic seemed frustrated but the moment soon passed, getting agitated was pointless, time was on his side, so without anything else to do the bunny walk down the hallway, he would return to finish the job.

* * *

Meanwhile Tori once again began her pointless task of cleaning the hot chocolate off the dirty floor, once again had she bothered to look at the camera, she would have notice Chica entering the bathroom, once inside the anthropomorphic yellow bird screeched, she had just _missed_ her target.

If the security cameras had any audio, then without a shadow of a doubt, the brunette would have heard the bird's angry reaction.

"What a way to start the summer" She muttered "I wish Jade was with me... She would love this place, it's creepy... Maybe she would made sweet love to me in Pirate Cove"

A goofy smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Speaking of Pirate Cove, Foxy began to wake up from his slumber, the shaggy animatronic grabbed the curtain with his cold hard hand, slowly getting out of his hideout.

The Fox eyed the camera grudgingly, giving it a taunting wave with it's hook.

As soon as he felt the moment was right, he would bite again.

His lose jaw was in need of a good munch.

* * *

 ** _So that, my fellow readers it's just the first hour, will Tori survive the night?_**

 ** _I guess you will all have to wait and see._**

 ** _I'll be posting the next chapter very soon so I don't keep you all at the edge of your sit._**

 ** _I figured it would be a bit fun if Tori was oblivious to the danger around her in the first few chapters then eventually being face to face with the animatronics from hell._**

 ** _Like I said, some things Tori says or does are based on my time playing the game, in this chapter, Tori dropped the hot chocolate on the floor, in my case I dropped a bottle of coca cola after Foxy killed me on the third night._**

 ** _In all following chapters I'll tell you what little fiascos happened during the game..._**

 ** _And on a final note, I really, really hate Chica, that's the only animatronic that managed to kill me on every night._**

 ** _I made Foxy have a thirst for blood because I think he's the culprit behind the bite of 87, plus, he is my favourite animatronic in the game, so what do you guys think?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. 1: 00 AM

_**Hello my readers, remember when I said I was gonna post soon?**_

 _ **Apparently Well... I lied or more accurately speaking I was simply struck with a writer's block on all my Jori stories but I decided to continue with this one since I think it will be the shortest of my fics and I just love FNAF.**_

 _ **On that note has anyone else played the fourth game? My god it's terrifying, damn cupcake and Nightmare Freddie gave me nightmares, those huge teeth and red eyes... Fuck! Oh and Chica? Ugh must she kill me in every game? Come on!**_

 ** _so uh anyways I hope u enjoyed my little author comic relief writing because what comes up next is pure horror!_**

 ** _...Maybe._**

 ** _Anyways just enjoy._**

* * *

 **1: 00 AM**

" _And... I win"_

Tori said to herself as she played another game of tic tac toe by herself, the night seem to be going way too slowly for her liking.

 _"Let's see the cameras"_

She did just that, the iPad revealed that the animatronic animals were right where she last saw them.

"Alive my eye" She muttered annoyed "I should have guessed Mike was toying with me, are all guys such jerks?"

Unknown to the half-Latina, the animatronic horrors got back to their original position before she could see them from the cameras, that way she could think any sounds she heard was her imagination running wild, thus fooling her, this way they wouldn't waste time searching for hear from room to room if she decided to get out of the office like she had previous done do; that way they would be giving her a false sense of security and would strike when the moment was opportune.

Tori could see Bonnie, Chica and Freddie standing still.

Foxy however decided to ignore the plan, he always had little patience so he quickly ran out of Pirate Cove, giving the other animals the finger as they glared daggers at him, he felt he was doing the right thing, as he got closer to the office, he could already _taste_ the flash in his mouth.

Just before he could get in the office, a bored Tori pressed the close button on the nick if time.

The mechanical fox screeched in frustration at the being, being denied the fun of crushing a skull between his teeth, he had no choice but to go back to pirate cove.

Tori on the other hand was unaware of how close she was to becoming fox chow, the sound of the electrical wires combined with the closed door prevented her from hearing Foxy's angry screech.

she simply went about her job, deciding to close the door out of lack of something to do, being a security guard was very dull to say the least, there just wasn't exactly much going on since there was limited power at her disposal so it wasn't as if she could log in the slap to look up new pics and updates of her friends partying all night.

... Or to see her girlfriend flashing her with sexy pictures.

"Damn it" She said to herself bitterly, "I went there again, I just _had_ to think of Jade's hot curvy body! Getting hot and bothered is _**so**_ unprofessional during business hours"

* * *

Foxy dejectedly walks back towards his hideout, on the way he encountered the other animatronics who didn't so much as move from their spots to pester him, but they didn't need to.

Freddy raised an metalic eyebrow as if to mockingly ask _"Is she fixed?"_

Foxy shook his hook, answering a "no"

The bear narrowed it's eyes, turning red for a fraction of a second.

At that moment, the lights began to flicker, they knew what it actually meant.

The new guard was wasting power fast.

 _"Rookie"_ Chica said or rather, expressed with her hands.

Bonnie raised his eyebrow, he too started to speak with his hands _"That rookie has prevented us all from getting to her so far, so either **we** are getting sloppy or sheer dumb luck on the guard's part"_

 _"The night is young"_ The bird moved her hands again.

Chica got off her spot, giving the others a stare, she moved her beak but no sound no came out, she simply showed her white pearls or rather rotting teeth inside the costume, her eyes turned black, narrowing as she gave them contemptuous glares.

 _"This requires a girl's touch."_

* * *

Tori stared at the screen bored out of her skull, showing her that the party hall was empty, not that she expected anyone there to begin with, in fact she could not imagine how this place was able to attract children, let alone convince parents that it's safe to let them spend any amount of time here considering the pizzeria's creepy past, convined with the fact that it was a very _low_ budget stablishment just added to long list of things wrong with this place.

There was no doubt in her mind that there were bound to be some very serious and obvious violations amuk.

On top of that she despised the smell of old pizza and by night it seemed as if the stink got worse.

The girl sniffed, making a face of disgust "What do they do? Make the pizzas in advance and serve them to the costumers just like that?" She asked herself out loud "I _knew_ there is some serious health violations here"

Instantly Tori got up from the chair and walked out of the office using the left door, she had a destination in mind.

As she got out of the office yet it again at the nick of time, Chica screeching at the top of her artificial lungs as she step in front of the open secondary door seeking to scare the young guard, only to stop once she finally noticed her victim was nowhere in sight.

She had missed her target... Again.

The yellow bird punched the walls surrounding the door repeatedly in frustration for a few seconds before entering the office, seeing the iPad being her major ally and enemy at the same time.

She got closer to it, pressed the screen, and flicked it.

Chica narrows her eyes.

 _87 %_

Seems the new guard hadn't used that much energy as they had hoped.

Ironically, that could be easily explained by the fact that this girl had the tendency to leave the office while previous security officers had not.

 _"That's about to change"_

So the female animatronic, moved the iPad as well as pressing the buttons to quickly close and open both door several times as well as going through the cameras to serve as a double purpose, to waste as much energy as possible but also to seek out her target.

And after what seemed like a short search she had succeeded, Chica saw the teenager entering the kitchen.

The bird got out out of the office without so much as another word.

 _74 %_

* * *

As The Half-Latina entered the kitchen she was greeted with the overwhelming putrid stench of cheese.

"Oh God!" Tori coughed repeatedly as she covered her nose with her hand "This _can't_ be cheese, it smells more like a bunch of mice went to a gym, then pigged out and exploded!"

She walked towards the fridge that supposedly had _fresh_ ingredients for the pizzas, Tori opened it only to gag once again "Holly moley!"

Clearly budget restrictions proved that not to be the case.

"Why hasn't this place closed down yet?" She hissed "I think I'm gonna puke"

That wasn't too far off from the truth since Tori could feel the contents of her stomach wanting to escape, needless to say she ran out of the kitchen with both hands over her mouth.

 _"I gotta get out of here!"_

* * *

Chica was on the other side of the door waiting anxiously to strike, she puts her hand over the handle, her eyes showing eagerness and had she the ability to do so, the bird surely would have had a smirk on her features.

Her plan however was cut short when the door flung open and bit her square on the face, a disgusted Latina running as fast as her legs would allow her.

"Bathroom! Bathroom!"

Chica hits the floor, _**hard**_ , she doubled over in pain, her screech weak due to her beak getting most of the force of the impact.

After several minutes, the humiliated animatronic stopped with her screaming, she touched her beak, only to notice it was broken, Chica narrowed her eyes, turning red from anger.

 _"This means **war** "_

* * *

 ** _Oh boy, Chica is pissed, guess is truth what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn or in this case, animatronic female, almost the same thing right?_**

 ** _Tori is still oblivious to the Impending danger and actually I am having too much fun with that, it drives the animatronics to try harder with Chica being the butt of the joke._**

 ** _The idea of Tori (unintentionally) hitting Chica in the face with the door comes from my desire to be able to do that in the same since that damn bird has killed me the most times._**

 ** _The part where Tori daydreams about Jade was inspired after ironically me doing the same thing while anticipation Liz's new show, that little daydream got me killed by Bonnie so the "unprofessional" part was meant to serve as a reference to my "goofing off" during the game and a warning to those who are fans of Liz and have the game, don't think about her during the game, it will get you killed, LOL._**

 ** _As for the idea of Chica tampering with the energy, that actually came to me minutes after I wrote the first chapter, I wanted to give the animatronics a more cunning darker side than simply getting their hands on Tori to stuff her on a suit._**

 ** _Anyways, your thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. 2: 00 AM

_**Hello my readers, not much to say other than this is gonna be a short chapter.**_

 ** _Anyways just enjoy._**

* * *

 **2: 00 AM**

 _"Oh God!"_

Tori thought as she puked into the toilet _"I am never eating pizza again!"_

She would of course remember that next time her girlfriend or sister would even dare to order one or offered her one not that neither of them ever would would the possibility was still there.

After several minutes of puking her lunch out, Tori sat down on the floor "I need a mint" She said as she got up from the dirty floor, her knees wobbling as she tried.

Tori got towards the mirrors, seeing her tired red eyes staring back at her, at such a sight she let out a sarcastic laugh "If Jade saw me like this she no doubt would tell me I look like shit"

The sole name of her lover made the Half Latina sigh sadly, never had she wanted to be held by the scary goth more than she did now in this chilly lonesome night.

 _"I can do the next best thing"_ Tori thought with a smile.

So with renewed happiness for the rest of the night, she washed her hands and got out of the bathroom, unintentionally dropping the soap on the floor.

Seconds later Chica approached from the hallway, seeing that the door was swinging the animatronic assumed the teenager recently got inside.

Had she had the ability to move her facial features, the yellow bird would've given a crooked cruel smirk in victory, certain there was no escape for the security guard this time.

Chica moved smoothly towards the girls restrooms, once again she went in, this time with an agonising screech for her entrance, unfortunately for her, as she made a quick pace she steep on the soap, her feet not being used to any sort of slippery surface lost her balance.

Chica's screech turned into one of fear as she was heading towards a recently used booth.

As she tried to stop with colliding with the booth, the bird suddendly hits a trash can in the hope that she would stop, ironically her actions sent the animatronic bird flying straight into the open toilet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Needless to say her head got stuck in the same toilet Tori had recently puked in, the grossness of the sutiation plus the smell of it all only added to the indignity of the situation.

 _That_ , made the animatronic finally lose her cool; staring to screech yet again but this time in pure anger as she tried to get free from her smelly "prison"

Chica pulled and pulled as hard as she could, only to accidentally flush the toilet.

As she wobbled her arms in despair, the bird could only think of one thing.

 _ **"She dies tonight"**_

* * *

Meanwhile Tori got back to the office without incident, not having ran into any of the other animatronics, which was odd since they all heard Chica's screams of anguish, not that she knew that considering she had left reality and was in "La La Land" as she smiled with only one task in mind.

Tori gazed at the screen quickly.

"Ok, no activity" She said to herself "Good job; yay for me, time for a break"

Next thing she did was take she out her phone from her pocket.

 _"It's lonely here without you"_ She texted _"And boring"_

Tori pressed sent.

She didn't have to wait long as she heard a ping.

 _"Aww is poor Vega getting scared?"_

"I should have seen that one coming" Tori mussed.

She pressed the call button.

Jade picked up on the first ring.

 _ **"I am not scared!"**_

She could practically _feel_ her girlfriend's coy smirk.

"Then why the call?" The Goth teased "I didn't think you would call me so early... Is the dark getting to you?"

"Is it a crime to want to hear your voice now?!" The Half Latina snapped "And no it's not getting to me! The animatronics are not alive, told you it was a half-butt lie"

"Half-Butt?" Jade parroted "God Vega, your seventeen! Use your big girl words! Say ass!"

"No I won't!" The other brunette protested "I don't like swearing"

"Say ass and maybe I'll let you see mine when you get to bed" Jade said playfully "Along with a lotion you'll love to use"

Tori's eyes bugged out "You serious?"

"As a heart attack"

 _ **"ASS! ASS! ASS!"**_

Jade chuckled "Your so easy"

"I'm still gonna get some right?"

"My look whose horny but yes, you will... One of these days"

"But you just said...!"

I know what I said Vega" Jade interrupted "I said you'll get to see it when you get to bed, _however_ I never specified _when_ or in which bed you'll get to see my sexy behind"

"But... But... That's not fair!" Tori yelled out exasperatedly "You can't just get me hot and bothered!"

"I believe I just did"

"But you... But we... But... I... You suck"

"But in a good way" Jade replied smugly "And you know it"

Silence only greeted her this time.

"Vega?"

No reply... Just static.

"Vega?!" Jade asked again more forcefully "Ok your mad I get it, don't get your panties in a bunch, I promised you some ass and you'll get some... Happy now?!"

Still nothing.

"Are you ignoring me over the phone?" The Goth questioned in annoyance " _Real_ mature Vega"

finally she heard something, something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

A blood curling scream.

"Vega? _ **VEGA! ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT!"**_

Jade listened to another sound, this time a longer high pitched screech, something that she only heard in haunted houses but this sort of screech was certainly not fake, she knew Tori was not capable of doing anything scary related, so she instantly thought the worse.

the pale teen's fears rose up when she heard one final thing, a very _disturbing_ sound.

 ** _THUD!"_**

Something or someone hit the floor.

 _ **"TORI!"**_

The line went dead.

* * *

 ** _I told you all Jade would make her appearance eventually and so she has; I am a writer of my word, how many of you expected it to end her appearance on a fearsome note?_**

 ** _And just how many of you want yo hurt me right now?_**

 ** _Truth be told the chapter just called for a cliff-hanger, Tori couldn't evade the scary animatronics forever umm?_**

 ** _Want me to update soon so you can all know what will happen to Tori? Then leave me a review, those always motivate me to write faster._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	4. 3: 00 AM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Five nights at Freddy's, they belong to Dan and Scott respectively, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE!**_

 _ **Now that the legal side of the fic is done, I say a fond hello to all my readers, aside from that not much else to say other than this is gonna be yet another short chapter.**_

 ** _Like always read enjoy, and heads up I got quite a "delightful" surprise for you all, add evil chuckle here._**

* * *

 **3: 00 AM**

 _"Please be ok, please be ok!"_

Jade desperately chanted in her mind as she drove like the wind to her girlfriend's work place.

"I knew I should've argued with her more on the subject!" The Goth muttered angrily "I should have helped her find another job! A better _safer_ job!"

The teen girl was by all means and purposes a very cold, dark ice queen that made it impossible for anyone or anything to terrify her, that's the image she wanted to project to the people she despised, it cemented her reputation as the fearless wicked witch West.

But if anything, there was one thing that scared Jade the most.

And that was losing the one person that was very dear to her.

 _"Vega... If anything happens to you... I ... I don't know what I would do"_

The Goth's grip on the wheel tightened as she drove faster, like a madwoman trying to elude the police, in a twisted retrospect it certainly felt like that to her since this _was_ a matter of life and death if the phone call was a grim indication.

 _"Don't worry Tor... I'm on my way, I'm not losing you if I have anything to say about it"_

Jade looked at a handgun she had place on the floor of the car with worry, she had _"borrowed"_ it from Mr Vega, ironically it was the same gun he had threatened to use on her if he _**ever**_ made Tori, _his little girl_ very unhappy, needless to say that Jade was not going to let anyone hurt her girlfriend so if she had to steal a gun from a cop no less to keep her safe, so be it.

 _"If... No **when** I save you Vega I'm never _**_ever_** _going to let you out of my sight again."_

The car sped faster into the night.

* * *

As the cellphone dropped, Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

Surprisingly, she then got a recording of a screech she got out of the Internet and played it, only then did she terminated the phone call.

The Half-Latina after making sure the cellphone was off, she started to giggle "That should teach Jade never to try and scare me again my looks like I finally pulled a fast one on her!"

Tori looked at the phone smugly "I am the new queen of scary!"

She finished her statement with a little victory dance, something that was being seen by a very annoyed and murderous animatronic bird.

Chica looked from the darkness and the very happy girl making a fool of herself, the bird licked it's artificial teeth in anticipation.

The tanned girl stopped dancing once she realised Jade would most likely not like her like attempt at a joke and she knew she was going to pay for that.

"Oh boy... I really didn't think this through" Tori said as she puts her hands over her face in shame, the guilt over her little practical joke finally sets in.

"I..l I feel terrible... I shouldn't have made that phony scream... Jade is probably worried sick, I guess I'm gonna either pay this or give her some uh... _Compensation_ " She said to herself "But I can worry about that later, now it's time to get back to work"

Tori sat down on the chair and continued to look at the rooms, although the the guilt of what she did was eating her alive and that made quite a distraction since Chica was making sure there was no escape for her victim, she even noticed that the powers was only 33%.

"Nothing... Nothing... Nothing" She said as she first looked at the main hall, then the bathrooms and finally the animatronics that supposedly were alive.

Tori made a count, and noticed that only two of the three animatronics where in the stage "Hey... Wait a minute... Where's the birdy?"

Her answer came when Chica made herself known as she came into the flicking lights and screeched from the door.

Tori looked at the animatronic but couldn't believe it, "Wha... No... No..."

Chica walked deeper into the office, her eyes as cold as the aura she was providing, Tori was terrified, so much so that she was unable to move.

The animatronic screeched so loudly, it was as if she broke Tori from her freeze fear, the half Latina screamed for real this time and did the only thing her mind told her to do.

Run.

But not before she quickly pressed the red button, making it so the door closed on top of Chica.

Said animatronic screeched again, but in pain this time as her body was halfway in and out of the office, the bird was so angry, that her eyes showed narrowing evilly as it convulsed trying to free itself, rather unsuccessfully.

Tori didn't notice, all she cares about was getting out.

As she ran out of the office screaming on the left door she neglected or rather **_forgot_** about the power, since every second the door was (semi) closed the juice got drained faster.

 _33%_

 _31%_

 _27 %_

* * *

Tori ran as fast as her legs would allow it, she just wanted out.

"Jade!" She bellowed to herself "I'm so sorry! I swear when I see you I'm never going to pull another thing like this again!"

She took out her phone from her pocket as she ran. she wanted her girlfriend _now_.

Only to notice that the phone was dead.

"Oh no"

She ra directly into the main hall, she was getting closer to the exit door.

 _"Almost there!"_

She pulled it only to notice that it was locked, "Damn it! I left the keys in the office and no way I'm going back there!"

in her fear Tori began to shake the door but gave up when she realised it wasn't working so the only thing left to do was break the door down.

 _ **"I am not going to let those things get near me... I am going to see Jade again"**_

As she began to kick the door to break the windows so she could of escape, the lights went out.

Tori squeaked in fear, she _**hated**_ the dark.

"Come on, break, _**break**_!"

* * *

Jade finally made it to her destination and not a moment too soon, she didn't even bother to turn off her car since she intended to get Tori out of the restaurant and then drive away.

What she saw was a sight of relief and horror to say the least, the love of her life was ok but a little worse fit wear and more importantly she wanted _out._

"Tori!"

said teenager stopped kicking the door enough time to finally notice her pale girlfriend, she was never more happy to see the scary goth, _her_ scary goth to be more accurate.

 _ **"Jade!"**_

The antisocial girl ran into the pizzeria's entrance, "What the hell happened?!"

"Jade, _**please**_ help me!"

The dark haired girl puts her hand in the same place as where Tori's was resting in the glass "I _**will**_ get you out Vega... I _promise_ "

"Hurry!"

Had both girl listened or saw things more carefully they would notice they had a guest.

Jade and Tori desperately wanted to be in the other's arms, it was horrible that a simple thing such as a door kept them apart, the goth girl finally noticed something was behind Tori.

"Vega look out!"

Too late.

Freddy Fazbear grabbed the half-Latina from behind, Tori began to scream in fear, she tried to get free but the animatronic's bear had a strong grip on her, he began to take her away as she continued to scream.

 _ **"NO! TORI!"**_ Jade screamed at the top of her lungs her first hit the door _**"LEAVE HER ALONE!"**_

But the bear did not listened, if anything he gave Jade a taunting smirk as if saying _"Come and get me"_

He continues to walk away with Tori in his arms, said girl could only watch as she was getting farther and farther away from her lover.

 _ **"JADE! Help me!"**_

 _ **"VEGA!"**_

Without taking a second beat, Jade took Mr Vega's gun from her jacket and fired directly at the entrance, breaking the lower half of the glass door into a million pieces.

"You just made a _**big**_ mistake you damn stupid bear!"

She then entered the dark restaurant.

* * *

 ** _How many of you expected Tori to pull off a prank that ironically may just save her life? It's half karma in a way no? Truth be told even I didn't see that one coming._**

 ** _If anything I had originally planned to kill Tori in the previous chapter but after some serious thinking and fearing a major backlash from all of you I came up with the idea of Jade going all hero which I gotta admit is way more appealing to me since an angry Jade West is something that not even "alive animatronics" want to get in front of, so I'm pretty certain that many of you are glad I changed plans at the last minute, no?  
_**

 ** _Anyways, comments?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	5. 4: 00 AM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Five nights at Freddy's, they belong to Dan and Scott respectively, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE!**_

 _ **Now that the legal side of the fic is done, I Want to address something, a reviewer who apparently isn't aware that every writer can do AU fics since this FAN FICTION left a very nasty PM about the direction I was heading concerning the animatronics actions.**_

 _ **I'll leave the identity of this "writer" anonymous frankly because I believe that he deserves no real mention other than showing the amount of disrespect he demonstrated.**_

 _ **He said and I quote:**_ ** _"_** ** _Actually, hate to break it to you, but the animatronics are the good guys. The second game revealed it so, and I find the idea of them being heroes instead is actually beautiful Honestly, the whole 'villain' thing is just fucking stupid. I mean, animatronics as bad guys? Fucking dumb. Good guys? Brilliant! For they work with kids and stuff, kids love them and they love them too so...yeah, the whole villain thing is just dumb and stupid. I'm sorry, but I don't really like seeing them as villains, for it sucks as much as the Balloon Boy hatedom. And, to be honest, I am not a fan of Victorious and would wish that live-action stuff are gone for good, because they suck as much as this fanfic of yours. I am not going to read it anymore and I will take it down from my favorites list, so...fucking bye"_**

 ** _Uh sorry but last time I checked good guys don't kill the security guards, am I right?_**

 ** _And again, this is FAN FICTION, as authors we can see fit concerning the characters motives and stuff, plus if this guy isn't a fan of Vic then why read my fic in the first place? in fact the synopsis pretty clearly said "Four HOMICIDAL animatronics VS one girl" so indeed Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie will be the bad guys._**

 ** _Sorry for the long author notes but it pissed me off big time that there are people who don't respect other writers and their creativity for that matter, if you don't like it fine I respect that but now if u can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all._**

 ** _Anyways now that I'm done, those of you who LIKE this story read and as always leave constructive criticism, that is always much appreciated._**

* * *

 **4: 00 AM**

 _"Where the hell are you, you stupid bear?!"_

Jade silently walked deeper into the abyss as she saw it, this place never sat well with her and now that Tori was in the hands of whatever the hell these things were made her hate the restaurant even more.

"Don't you worry Tori, I'm not going to let these things hurt you" Jade said to herself almost if it was meant to reassure that would be the case, if she lost her girlfriend then Jade wouldn't know what to do.

So this rescue mission meant getting Tori out and destroy whatever was inside.

 _"These things just made a huge mistake!"_

 _"JADE! Help me!"_ Tori's voice was heard from the intercom _"Don't..."_

But that was all she was able to say, a loud noise was heard hitting the floor, the Goth could just assume her girlfriend was hit, this made her blood boil.

A few screeches were heard then the intercom was turned off.

"Oh, now it's on" She hissed dangerously "No one hurts my Tori and gets away with it!"

Jade squeezed her gun, ready to shoot anything that moved even the slightest, but thanks to Tori she now had a destination in mind; the main office, she just hoped to get there before the bear moved from there.

* * *

Freddy looked at the unconscious teenager on the floor, she had to knock her out after she caused a bit of trouble for him and his fellow animatronics since the night started but now it would be all over soon.

The animatronic grabbed Tori's body bridal style, _she just couldn't be out of a suit, it just wasn't natural._

So he walked out the office but not before sending the message to the others before shutting down the com.

 _"Take care of our new guest"_

Chica who was still on the floor managed to slip out of the door and crawled towards Freddy, the female bird looked at the girl with such contempt, she moved her arms as if to ask _"Let me do the honours"_

Freddy shook his head and screeched _"Not now, take care of the other one after that... We'll see"_

The female animatronic narrowed her eyes _"The human is mine"_

She then crawled out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile as Jade walked to her destination she uncaringly shots one of the plushy toy Freddy's in the middle of its eyes, she had a bone to pick with that particular robot.

Needless to say that she wasn't about to be intimidated by some walking tin cans so she figured she would let these guys come to _her_ , that way she could get them one by one, yes it was risky and a little bit stupid setting herself as bait but she just didn't care.

"Tori needs me"

So as long as she left a a very long trail of broken parts she _knew_ it would sent a message and that was "You mess with _Tori, it will be the last thing you do"_

The Goth looked at all directions preparing for the animatronics she expected to pop out at any second.

And she didn't have to wait long since at the end of a long hallway Jade could see a very tall red figure looked back at her.

"What the hell is that?" She asked annoyed "A weasel? Or a _**very**_ ugly rat?"

Foxy didn't not liked being insulted, he narrowed his only good eye and screeched as loud as its artificial lungs would allow.

 _ **"Oh fuck!"**_ Jade hissed "First your stupid friend kidnapped Vega and now you leave me deaf... I had my eye on that stupid bear but since your here, you meet someone first!"

As she finished speaking, the Goth hatefully pointed the gun at the fox "Say hello to my little friend!"

He showed no fear, in fact the cursed robot seemed... _Amused_... Why? She didn't know nor cared, she just wanted him out of the way so she could be a step closer to rescuing Vega.

So Foxy ran towards Jade, the teenager started to shoot him but much to her amazement and horror, the bullets didn't seem to kill it or slow it down, if anything it only made it angrier.

 _ **"Oh shit!"**_

Said animatronic screeched again, running faster and faster towards the Goth, Jade had no choice but to discard the gun once it ran out of bullets, it seemed that Mr Vega didn't have many left _"Damn it"_

Jade had no choice but to run the other way, but a little too late since Foxy managed to catch up to her and with his hook grabbed her by the arm, actually it went a bit into it which made the pale teen scream in pain.

Since the hook was getting deeper into the flesh, Foxy took the opportunity to pull Jade and once the girl was at the perfect distance be grabbed her with his free arm in what would be described as a "bear hug"

Despite its scrawny and decomposing appearance, Foxy was rather strong, Jade could only struggle as she continued to curse the animatronic.

 _ **"Let me go you pice of shit!"**_

The fox's hook went deeper into the flesh as if to tell her to shut up, but Jade only screamed in pain.

Finally Slowly but surely Foxy took the hook out of the girl's arm, both of the could see the amount of blood in the hook and what feel into the floor.

Jade gritted her teeth in indignation, while she loved pain _this_ was not something she ever wanted to experience again, but the pain her arm paled in comparison to the scary thoughts of what the other animatronic horrors could do to her girlfriend.

With a good grip on her, Foxy puts her over his shoulder and walked the other way, he had caught the girl; his mission was almost complete _now_ she was in need of a suit, just like the other one.

The Goth was not one to give up easily but her arm was killing her, she needs to cover the wound before she lost anymore blood but that would require getting free from her kidnapper, a task that seemed easier said than done.

"Fuck the pain!" She bellowed out "I'm not going to let you use us as your toys you bastard!"

Taking a massive effort from her injured hand she managed to get a pair of scissors out of her bra and stabbed Foxy in the back as strong as she could.

Unfortunately the blow was rather weak, in fact the fox didn't even notice.

Jade growled in anger.

" _Fuck... West use your fucking head, use your **good** arm!"_

This time she did, however the result was pretty much the same, Jade however continue to stab Foxy on the back with her scissors, finally the fox grunted in discomfort, his walk became slower.

 _Rip!_

Jade heard the sound, she looked down and noticed that the "flesh" of whatever this thing was made of was ripping, so as the "good" person she is; the teen made the holes bigger.

Foxy did not like it and tried to make her stop by removing her from his shoulder, an act that was not a good idea since she stabbed him in the eye the moment they were face to face.

He immediately dropped her as he screamed in anguish, his hands over his eyes; attempting to remove the object from his artificial cornea, unaware that as more he move the faster he "shed his skin" thanks to Jade's previous stabbing.

Said girl on the other hand took the opportunity to get up, her arm in tremendous pain but not enough to stop her, with so much hate in her eyes, Jade grabbed yet another pair of scissors her concealed in her boot, hissing in anguish as she did so.

With a war cry she stabbed Foxy in the chest and slides down the scissors, the "flesh" of the fox dropped to the floor, revealing its exoskeleton.

Jade was tired but determined, she got up again, this time she ran towards the animatronic and jumped.

Catching Foxy off guard they both felled to the floor, the Goth was on top what could be described as his chest, her eyes feeling with anger and vengeance.

She yelled out at the top of her lungs and began got the scissor out of his left eye, at first he was relieved, that is until he noticed she now had **_two very rusty_** pair of scissors at her disposal.

Foxy dropped his jaw as if to say _"Oh shit"_

"I'll see you in hell" She hissed ominously.

Jade then began to cut wires as well as hitting any chip or circuit that might seemed important, all the while Foxy was screaming in despair, after what seemed like hours Foxy finally gave his final screech, but Jade was not done.

 ** _"This... Is... For... Vega!"_** She said every time she stepped on his head, smashing it to bits.

Once she was satisfied with her "handiwork" the Goth managed to leave out a brief sigh of relief.

Silently she tore down a bit of her shirt and puts it over her injured arm to cover up the wound the now "deceased" animatronic had given her.

Jade gave one last glare at the remains of Foxy and kicked it, she then put the scissors back in their hiding place and walked away, gingerly holding her arm.

She already wasted enough time.

 _"Don't worry Tori... I'm coming"_

As she walked away, Jade was unaware that she _had_ an audience.

Chica dropped her beak in astonishment, her eyes wide as dinner plates _"Oh no way in hell am I getting near that psycho!"_

She then crawled away.

* * *

 ** _As Lushcoltrane requested here was Jade, over-the-top in her rage, as you can all see, her protectiveness of Tori was what drove her over the edge._**

 ** _Also I wanted to give thanks and credit to Azkadellio for giving me the idea with the scissors, I had completely forgotten her favourite choice of weapon._**

 ** _Do you guys think her "hiding places" were clever? Heh heh._**

 ** _seems like Chica might just miss the hangeoman's noose as long as she stays away from Jade's way._**

 ** _Now let's see encounter between Jade and the two remaining animatronics; Freddy and Bonnie, it won't end well, for whom? Let's just wait and see, no?_**

 ** _I'm a bit sad that Jade killed Foxy since he is my favourite animatronic but at the same time I feel I gave him a merciful death because if Jade had been Al full strength... Well things would not have been pretty._**

 ** _We are nearing the end of the story, maybe one or two chapters left... WHAA! Too bad since I'm having way too much fun writing this, but all things have to come to an end._**

 ** _Anyways, comments?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	6. 5: 00 AM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Five nights at Freddy's, they belong to Dan and Scott respectively, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE!**_

 ** _We are reaching the end of the fic, I'm all sad now._**

 ** _BIG WARNING: You may all want to hurt me by the end of this chapter._**

* * *

 **5: 00 AM**

 _"I see you gotten our new friend"_ Bonnie said mockingly with his hands _"Took you long enough"_

Freddy walked into the closet where the spare parts and old costumes were stored, the unconscious girl resting on his shoulder, the bear narrowed his eyes as if to say _"Shut up, she's a clever one"_

The purple bunny raised an eyebrow _"Slippery? Yes, clever? I don't think so"_

Freddy screeched in discontent, a critical error on his part since dog so was enough to wake up Tori.

"Huh? What?"

She slowly but surely realised where she was and more importantly with _**whom**_ she was.

 _ **"LET ME GO!"**_ She bellowed at the top of her lungs as she began to hit her captor _ **"JADE! JADE!"**_

Freddy simply grunted in annoyance, but was not bothered by the girl's antics, if anything it only served as a means to do the job faster, he walked towards a table that was conveniently placed in the middle of the room, he carelessly threw away any object in it and then threw Tori on it as if she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Bonnie then grabbed her arms but the Half-Latina did not made it easy for e animatronics, she continued to scream, moving her arms and legs aimlessly to make it difficult for both Freddy and Bonnie to do whatever they had in mind, she didn't have the slightest idea what they wanted but she knew she had to get away before she found out.

Finally frustrated enough, Bonnie but her leg which resulted in a very loud scream of agony from the teenage girl.

Once the animatronic removed it's mouth from the leg it was seen that a big chunk of flesh was gone, Tori could only look in horror, paralysed with fear, something the animatronics took advantage off as they got their chance to strap her to the table, arms and legs unable to move after being shackled, not that it made any difference to them anymore.

All the while all Tori could only look at the blood on the lower side of her leg thinking with fear of was _"Are they going to eat me?"_

She was terrified, that was unmistakable, the fact that the bunny seemed to be looking caking its lips only added to her fear but even if these were her final moments, her mind was on one person and one person alone.

 _"Jade... Please be ok"_

* * *

The Goth girl walked without direction in the restaurant, her anxiety growing with each second, the loss of blood had weakened her severely but she did not rest, Jade only wanted to find Tori and get out of this nightmare, she went from room to room, alerts that any moment one of these _things_ would get her.

"If that happens then I'm getting stabby" Jade hissed in pain "Not going to let anyone hurt my Tori"

The raven haired girl made it to another hall, panting with each step "Fuck... That Fox was too damn strong"

That was a scary thought, she almost lost her life to a very damaged animatronic, so her main thought was how she going to handle the rest of these monsters in her current state?

 _"Gonna save Tori or die trying"_

Jade walked deeper into the dark hall, ironically Chica was nearby but she had no intention of confronting the girl, not after witnessing what she did to Foxy, the yellow bird was hiding In the girls bathroom, holding her legs and hoping the scary girl would go away.

All of the sudden both human and animatronic heard a scream, they both knew who it belonged to.

 ** _"VEGA!"_**

 ** _"JADE! JADE!"_**

That was enough for Jade to get her second wind and increase her speed "I'm coming Vega!"

Another scream came soon enough, this one louder and longer than before, such a thing made Jade's heart skipped a beat _ **, "Shit...Shit... Shit."**_

Still holding her arm, Jade continued to walk, she wanted to **_run_** , run and make the animatronics who took her girlfriend pay dearly but her body was weak but her determination was strong.

 ** _"We are NOT going to fucking die here, not tonight if I have anything to say about it!"_**

Going through yet another ball, Jade stopped in her tracks.

"Are... You... Kidding me?!"

A "new" animatronic was at the end of the hall, this one resembled the bear that took Tori but lacked eyes, only dark spaces stared back at her, another big give away that this wasn't the same bear she was looking for was the fact that it was yellow.

"Get... The... **_fuck_**... Out... Of... My... Way!" Jade growled dangerously.

Golden Freddy just stood still.

"I'm not asking you again stupid robot!" She snarled "Move before I chop your head off!"

He did not move.

Not one to be deterred, Jade limped closer to her latest obstacle getting her scissors out of her bra in the situation demanded it.

The bear did nothing as the girl approached him, if anything he was simply curious.

Jade finally was in front of the yellow bear, murder in her eyes "I'm giving you one chance, step aside or I'll fucking make that Fox I crushed into tiny little pieces the lucky one!"

Golden Freddy finally moved, but not to attack but to take his hat from his head as a form of greeting, then kindly touch Jade's elbows, he then did something Jade did not expect.

He hugged her, which of course the Goth misconstrued as an act of aggression and tried to free herself.

"I'm going to _**kill**_ you if you don't let me go!"

The yellow bear ignored her, he simply puts the hat on top of her head, gives her a warm smile, dissapearing slowly into the darkness.

Jade dropped to the floor, staring back into the place where the animatronic was a second ago, _"What in the fuck...?"_

 _A new blood curling scream was heard._

 _ **"Oh shit!"**_

Not giving what just happened another thought, Jade quickly got up from the floor, deciding that what just happened was nothing more than a simply hallucination caused as a result of the blood loss, a theory that would certainly seem as possible if it weren't for the fact that she had a tall dark blue hat on her head.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this crap, I'm coming Tor!"

Jade limped as fast as she could, scissors in one hand while the other still holding her injured arm.

Had she bothered to look back she would have noticed a poster with the yellow bear and next to it was the drawing of a child hugging golden Freddy, underneath it it read.

 _"Yellow bear my friend"_

* * *

 _ **"Let me go you Monsters!"**_

Bonnie and Freddy gazed at Tori with a puzzling expression before they began to emit strangers noises which made the girl assume they were crackling at her expense.

"This isn't funny" She muttered

Ignoring her Freddy got a costume out, Tori could see it was a replica of her kidnapper, what she also notices was that inside its mouth, there were several wires and whatnot.

She _knew_ there was an exoskeleton inside the suit, she also figured out that they weren't planning to eat her, the two animatronics were planning to stuff her in that thing.

Scared out of her mind, Tori began to struggle yet again but it was futile, the shakes were too strong.

 _"I can't believe I'm going to die tonight"_ The Half Latina though sadly, her eyes watering from unshod tears _"I'm never gonna be able to grow old and spend the rest my life with..."_

"Get away from her you bastards!"

 _"That voice..."_ She thought, Tori opened her eyes to be welcomed by the most wonderful of all sights, "JADE!"

The Goth had a permanent scowl on her face "First, you sick freaks scare my girlfriend, _then_ you kidnap her, you also had the galls to hunt me down and hurt me but I don't care about that, what I **_do_** care is the fucking fact that you little bitches hurt my Vega, that is the ultimate crime in my book and for that you _**will**_ pay!"

Tori could have sworn she saw hateful fire in her girlfriend's blue eyes.

Bonnie and Freddy however we're starting silently at the newcomer, it was the bear who finally moved but not to attack, in fact what he did next surprised both girls.

Freddy took his hat off a if he was greeting an old friend then gladly walked her in.

 _"What the hell?"_

What neither of the girls knew was that the hat that Jade was wearing made it seem as if she was one of the animatronics to the two robots.

She however was not about to question this weirdness nor miss the opportunity and used her scissors to stab Freddy in the eyes using her scissors, an action that resulted in the bear screeching in agony, getting a hold of the scissors in his eye and trying to pry it off.

Bonnie was stunned by this turn of events, he screeched into action, opened his big jaw and then...

A new pair of scissors loges itself into his forehead, getting deep into its animatronic brain.

Jade gave the bunny the coldest stare she could muster "Told you, you would pay"

Bonnie's eyes rolled back as it felled forward.

Straight into Tori's head, the last thing the Half-Latina could do was scream as Bonnie's sharp jaws felled down on her.

Then... Silence.

The Goth's eyes widened in horror ** _"NOOOOO!"_**

Jade made a jump for the table, quickly pushing Bonnie off her girlfriend's body, seeing the big red mark on her forehead "Vega... Tori answer me!"

Unfortunately Jade could see how deep the bite went, ** _"Nonnonononononono!"_**

In her desperation, she began to use CPR.

"Tori...please... Speak... To... Me!"

No response.

The bite of 87 happened all over again.

Jade's eyes began to shed tears "Tori... Baby... _**Please**_... You can't leave me!... I love you!"

She desperately wanted a reply of "I love you too" but it never came.

The Goth's knees finally gave out, she just couldn't believe what just happened, she began to sob uncontrollably on top of Tori's body. "If I hadn't stabbed that stupid bunny you would still be alive"

The hat felled off her head, not that she cared enough to notice.

Meanwhile Freddy was able to remove the scissors from his eye, he puts a hand over it as if that would help "heal" the wound, growling in anger he set his eye on the one who did this.

 _"Tori... I failed you... I'm so sorry"_

She closed her girlfriend's eyes.

"Good night sweet princess"

As Jade mourned Freddy silently approached her, ready to strike with a full vengeance, Jade however didn't care anymore, the love of her life was gone, it was her nightmare come true.

 _"Vega"_

With a screech, Freddy jumped for a new bite.

The last thing Jade saw were big sharp teeth.

Blood covered the walls.

A loud thud was heard throughout the empty halls of the restaurant.

The clock finally reached:

 **6: 00 AM**

* * *

 _ **DON'T HURT MEEEE!**_  


 _ **Truth be told there is one more chapter so this ISN'T**_ _ **the end, so you can expect the finale within the next few days.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of Golden Freddy being an unexpected ally? I decided to surprise you all since it is hinted in the games that it is either a hallucination or the ghost of one of the dead kids I chose the later to give Jade a sporting chance in trying to save Tori.**_

 _ **You may wonder why Jade tried CPR, well in her desperation she didn't exactly know what to do and tried the first thing that came to mind in order to save Tori to no avail.**_

 _ **Also, if you guys still want to read more crossovers involving Victorious/FNAF then check out Azkadellio's version entitled "Jaded Nightmare" which was recently posted.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	7. 6: AM And Beyond

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Five nights at Freddy's, they belong to Dan and Scott respectively, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE!**_

 ** _This is it; the big finale of the crossover, nothing else to say other than enjoy what I'm sure will give you all a good read... Hopefully._**

* * *

 _"Vega"_

With a screech, Freddy jumped for a new bite.

The last thing Jade saw were big sharp teeth.

Blood covered the walls.

A loud thud was heard throughout the empty halls of the restaurant.

The clock finally reached:

 **6: 00 AM**

Laugher was head afterwards, slow mocking laughing.

"Another victim" The Bear thought wickedly.

* * *

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"Jade, shut up!"**_ Her stepmother's tired voice was hear all the way from down the hall "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Normally the pale teen would have called the woman a bitch and terrorise her the next day as payback but she had more important things in mind, mostly the nightmare she just had.

She puts her hands all over her body to see if anything was missing or if there was any blood on herself.

Panting, Jade got out of bed and towards her bathroom; she turned on the lights once more inspecting herself for any sign of missing body parts or blood.

"What in the blue fuck did I smoke last night?" She hissed "Ok, ok think back West, you were having an evening watching the scissoring with Tori... Then... _**OH SHIT, TORI!"**_

The young writer ran out of the bathroom in search of her phone.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

Eventually she saw it right where she left it which was next to a Foxy doll her girlfriend had given her last Halloween, oh how she hated that damn plushly, and after the nightmare she despised it even more, unfortunately she couldn't get rid of it, if anyone else had given her such a thing, it would have been set on fire.

But Tori was different.

So now she had an eternal reminder of a dream where one of these damn animatronics had killed them.

"I gate you" She told the doll as if could reply back.

Not giving the toy any further thought Jade simply grabbed her phone and dealed one specific number.

 _"Ring"_

"Come on"

 _"Ring"_

"Pick up up Vega!"

 _"Ring"_

"The one time I desperately want to talk to her and her doesn't answer" she muttered "Go figure"

 _"Ring"_

"Hello?" A croaky voice was finally heard on the other side.

"VEGA! Finally! What the hell took you so long to answer me!"

"Jade?, why are you calling?" Tori asked confused "It's six AM... And..."

"I didn't call you so you could tell me the fucking time Vega! The Goth snapped back "I call to ask you how are you?!"

"Up to twenty seconds ago I was sleeping quite happily" The Half Latina said, rubbing her eye "I thought you would be doing the same considering..."

"Considering _what?._.."

Tori shrugs, not that her girlfriend could see her "Well I just thought after the horror movies we saw in the afternoon and late into the night, you would have gory dreams, you know the type of dreams that give you a good night's sleep and then you would scare me when I saw you later tonight by telling me all about them, you know... Right before I go to work"

Jade froze at the last part _"Right before I go to work"_

"Vega... You got the job?" The Goth asked slowly _"Maybe the nightmare wasn't just a dream."_

"Yeah" She yawned "It's only as a security guard but you know I figured at least it..."

 ** _"YOU CAN'T WORK THERE!"_**

Tori got her phone away from her ear once she heard the Goth's scream "Oh? And why not? Yeah it's a pizza place but it's the best I could find, who would have thought that getting a job would be _hard_ "

"Because the place is a crap-trap!"

"Heh heh heh, that rhymes"

"Vega I'm serious!" Jade said "I don't want you near that restaurant!"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous!" The Goth said "It has so, so many things wrong with the place... I... I don't want you getting hurt!"

Jade has to come as close to the truth as possible,mshe was worried for her girlfriend's life but she wasn't about to tell her the reasons behind it was because of a freaking nightmare, Tori would have thought she was nuts and simply ignore her warning, which would result a walk in with into a real nightmare shift.

Tori narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Oh I get it... You think I can't handle taking care of a place by myself; a place where it's dark and where there are so many rumours!"

"That's not it Vega!" Jade snapped back "I don't want you near that damn pizzeria because I don't want something to happen to you!"

The other girl huffed "I'm a big girl Jade, I can take care of myself! I'm not a scardy cat!"

She then hangs up the phone.

 _"I'll show her!"_

* * *

The Goth girl stared at her phone angrily.

"Goddamn it Tori!"

The pale teen hated when Tori had these moments of wanting to prove herself to Jade, they didn't happen often since she knew the tanned girl had the tendency to show she could take any scary situation that presented to her from time to time.

Almost as if she wanted Jade to see how brave she could really be, but the pale teen didn't care about that, she wasn't dating Tori for her bravery, she was dating her out of real, honest to god 100% love.

And it was that love that was going to make her do something very, very stupid and dangerous.

"The hell is about to let her go near that hellhole!"

Jade quickly put on whatever she had laying on the floor, took her car keys as well as a hoody, some gloves and sunglasses, once she had everything, she ran out of the house with only one destination in mind.

She was hellbent on protecting Tori at any cost.

 _"I'm keeping you safe Vega"_ Jade chanted mentally _"I'm doing this for you"_

* * *

That afternoon Jade parked in front of the Vega household, she merrily whistled the funeral march as she got closer to the front door, but before she could knock, the dour swung open revealing a panicky Half Latina.

 ** _"JADE! JADE!"_**

"Yes Vega?"

"Did you see the news?!"

"Who the fuck still sees the news?" The Goth asked "Hello? We got something called the Internet?"

She empathised the last part by showing her cell phone.

"Fine, whatever just come in and look!"

Tori grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her into the living room "Look, look!"

Jade uncaringly sat fine on the live seat, "A fire? What? Is some crazy pyromaniac out on the streets again?"

The Half-Latina shook her head crazily, "I dunno, maybe! Butthat's not the important part"

"Ok, Vega, calm down" The pale teen said soothingly, she then motioned for the spit next to her, silently telling her girlfriend to sit down, something Tori was all to happy to do.

Jade then puts an arm around her girl in an attempt to calm her nerves "So, exactly what is so important about this particular fire?"

Tori closed her eyes, putting her head on the crook of her lover's neck "That's the place where I was suppose to work"

The Goth's finally acted up "SAY WHAT?!"

Jade finally paid full attention to the screen and much to her horror, she could see the remains of the name of the restaurant, as well as some metal and parts of costumes, burned to the extremes that made it seem like whoever did this took delight in seeing everything go in flames, almost as if whoever did this did not want anything to survive.

 _"Shit"_ Jade cursed "And you almost worked there!"

Tori was obviously worked up "Just think, if I had taken last night's shift I could have burned along with the building"

The Goth could only nod as she saw the firemen stop the flames that still remained as well as the cameramen showing the destruction left behind.

"Guess I'm out of a job"

"I rather seeing you out of a job than dead" Jade said bluntly.

"Who would do a thing like that?" Tori asked as she walked away from the living room abd into the kitchen.

Jade saw the TV screen as a fireman picked up a paired of ruined, burned scissors, a wicked smirk grew on her face; something Tori in her shock did not see.

"Who knows Vega, "Who knows"

She then turned off the television without a care.

"There are some really strange people in this world"

 _"Tori is safe"_ Jade thought tiredly _"That's all that matters and the nightmare is over before it began"_

"That may be Tor" The Goth said as she got up from the couch "But quite frankly I don't give a shit the pizzeria burned down, I'm just too damn happy that you weren't in it!"

She then grabbed the other girl, hugging her without a second thought.

"Because I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost you"

Tori was speechless by that revelation but at the same time not so much; there were a few things that were real,y important to her dark girlfriend and she was greatful that was was on the list.

The younger brunette returned the hug, enjoying the contact with the woman she loved.

Jade closed her eyes, happy being so close to her lover now and always.

 _"The best part of this? No one is stupid enough to ever have any involvement with Freddy Fazbear, and if anyone is stupid enough to work there then he **deserves** to die"_

* * *

 _ **One Year Later:**_

 _"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Well Rex, aren't we lucky we got the job?" Robbie asked somewhat optimistically.

The puppet snorted distastefully "Lucky would be getting hit on by many supermodels, this is a new low for you fat head!"

"Come on Rex!" The boy whined "Look at the bright side, we are the face of Freddy Fazbear!"

"You, are the face, I rather not be associated with such a craphole!"

As both teen and puppet continued to discussed, they were ignorant to the fact that they were being watched.

Balloon Boy stared at them with interest.

 _"New a Meat"_

* * *

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
_**

 ** _You guys have no idea how long I been waiting to post this but I decided to let you all read it on Halloween for the sole reason that supposedly today Scott would release an updated version of FNAF 4, which I look forward to._**

 ** _So now you all know why the fic was called "Nightmare Shift" pretty clever eh? How many of you saw that one coming?_**

 ** _I'm curious to find out what you guys think of this finale? Good, bad? Or meh?_**

 ** _Also, you didn't really believe I was going to murder Jade and Tori for real did ya? Heh heh heh, I'm not THAT evil._**

 ** _Needless to say that I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide wether the whole story a nothing more than a dream or a premonition of what could have happened, so you guys don't take my head off for giving you such a ride only for it to be "Aww man, it wasn't even real?!" Like I said, the decision is up to you._**

 ** _Also, I'm aware that there is a thirty year gap between the second and third game but I just thought it would be amussing if Robbie became a security guard a year or so after Jade very clearly burned down the pizzeria to prevent Tori from working in what could have been their grave._**

 ** _Now wether he survives the job? That too is up to your imagination, ok?_**

 ** _All in all I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading, leave your thoughts on the review box bellow._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
